Love Kit
by liberlycaride
Summary: Et si Lily avait choisi Séverus à la place de James? Et si les parents de Harry ont réchappé à la mort? Si son ami d'enfance est un certain blond aristocrate? Venez voir une version remixé d'HP!
1. Prologue: Et si Lily avait choisi Sévy?

**Si Lily avait choisi Sévy**

by Cleo, liberly, Vampy

**(à certains moments, on critiquera. Pour nous reconnaître, regardez les initiales. Ex: MDC = mot de Cleo...ok?)**

Prologue

_Quelque part à Londres; tard le soir d'Halloween_

Deux silhouettes couraient à travers la brume froide d'Angleterre.

L'un était grand et ténébreux avec un visage pâle. L'autre était petite et menue avec une chevelure flamboyante. Elle semblait transporter dans ses bras une petite chose gémissante.

-Tu tiens bien Harry? Cria le plus grand d'une voix grave.

La femme, parce qu'elle en était une, haleta:

-Bien sûr! C'est pas pour rien que je suis sa mère!

Ils couraient toujours en dépassant quelques immeubles sans les voir.

La femme s'arrêta, tenant toujours étroitement contre sa poitrine le petit paquet qui semblait gesticuler sans s'arrêter en réclamant sa nourriture habituelle.

-De plus, est-ce qu'on est encore loin Séverus? Le petit commence à avoir faim et je faiblis de plus en plus!

Séverus Rogue se retourna vers sa femme en affichant un air contrarié.

-Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment? Soupira-t-il.

Sa femme lui lança un regard noir.

-Il a faim, Séverus. Et j'en ai marre de courir sans but...

L'homme soupira encore.

-On a un but précis, Lily. On va bientôt arriver.

Il s'approcha de sa femme et lui baisa le front en caressant les mèches folles et rousses de sa tendre moitié.

- Il Faut encore tenir. Pour toi, pour moi, pour nous...pour notre fils. Déclara-t-il en caressant doucement les quelques touffes sombres sur la tête du petit bébé qui gémissait et gesticulait comme prit dans un cauchemar.

Sa femme leva la tête et Séverus fut bouleversé et fier par les larmes qu'elle retenait courageusement. Elle hocha la tête puis suivit son mari dans la nuit.

*

*

*

_Au Manoir Malfoy; aux alentours de minuit même date_

Lucius Malfoy lisait tranquillement dans sa grande bibliothèque, qui n'avait rien à envier à celle de l'école de sorcellerie, lorsqu'on toqua soudain à la porte d'entrée.

Il se leva, agacé d'être dérangé pendant sa lecture. Il eut une pensée pour sa femme qui mettait au lit leur petit Draco.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, il fut tout d'abord surpris de voir son meilleur ami, sa femme (**MDL:** pas la sienne)(**MDC :** évident que c'est celle de son ami.) et leur fils à sa porte, puis, choqué de les voir blessés.

-Séverus? Mais qu'est-ce qu...

Il fut coupé dans son élan par Rogue qui entra sans même lui demander son avis avec le reste de sa famille. (**MDL:** normal! Y a une face de serpent qui les cherche!)

-Lucius, pas de commentaires.

Lucius se tourna vers lui, interloqué. Sans un mot, il leur envoya un sort de chaleur, puis les débarrassa de leurs capes rapiécées.

Il les emmena dans le grand salon et appela un Elfe de Maison pour leur apporter diverses boissons chaudes puis, après les avoir invités à s'asseoir sur les grands fauteuils vert forêt, il lança un regard inquisiteur à son ancien camarade de classe.

Rogue soupira. (**MDV:** Rogue soupire trop!!! Bon, je me tais...je casse l'ambiance.)

L'homme ténébreux (**MDC :** Humm oui Sevy est ténébreux...) regarda sa femme pour s'assurer qu'elle se portait bien avec leur fils puis ramena son regard ébène sur l'hôte.

-Disons qu'on a eu un léger problème avec ton Maître. Siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Lucius ouvrit grand les yeux et regarda son meilleur ami.

-Oh. Je vois.

Le blond se massa les tempes puis dit:

-Non. Je ne vois pas. (**MDL:** lol!)(**MDC :** Normal qu'il percute pas vite, il est blond quand même... Non pas la tête...)

Rogue regarda le feu de la cheminée en marbre. Il prit sa tasse et la porta à ses lèvres puis but.

Il reporta son attention sur Lucius.

-Lily et moi avons eu une visite de Dumbledore, il y a une semaine. Il...

L'homme demanda la permission d'un regard à la rousse qui tentait de faire dormir son bébé. Elle hocha la tête puis reporta son attention sur le petit nourrisson.

Rogue retourna son regard sur Malfoy, une lueur résignée dans les yeux.

-Le vieux fou...(il reçut un regard noir de sa femme)...nous avait dit qu'il y avait une Prophétie qui concernait Harry.

_***Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche...il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois...et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore...et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit...celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois***_

Il but une autre gorgée de son café noir puis il regarda encore une fois son ami, qui avait blêmi.

-Comme nous savions, Lily et moi, qu'IL allait nous attaquer cette nuit nous nous sommes préparés mais nous avons été pris au dépourvu. Nous n'avions pas pensé qu'IL allait nous attaquer si tôt!

Nous étions en train de ranger nos affaires quand la porte d'entrée a explosé. IL était juste là, avec cette saleté de Queudver. SON air victorieux sur le visage. Je LUI ai fait barrage et j'ai crié à Lily de se barricader dans la chambre de l'enfant puis après ça IL m'a envoyé valser à l'autre bout de la pièce en ricanant. J'étais blessé et je ne pouvais pas bouger donc j'ai attendu que ma magie intérieure me soigne.

Je L'entendais dire à Lily de s'en aller mais elle le supplia de la prendre elle et non notre fils mais IL la poussa fortement contre le mur d'à côté et elle perdit connaissance.

Quand IL fut devant Harry...j'ai cru...qu'IL...notre fils..., la voix de Séverus Rogue trembla un peu puis il recomposa son habituel masque froid.

-J'ai cru qu'IL allait le tuer puisqu'IL était en train de dire les deux mots interdits. Il y a eu une lumière verte mais je n'ai pu voir autre chose avant de m'évanouir.

Il interrompit son récit afin de voir son interlocuteur.

Lucius Malfoy était en train d'enregistrer tous ce que disait son meilleur ami quand sa femme entra dans la pièce.

Si elle fut surprise, elle ne le montra pas et demanda à Lily Rogue, née Evans, si elle voulait emmener son fils, Harry, dans la chambre de Draco.

-Comme ça, ils ne nous dérangeront pas. De plus, je pense qu'il dormira mieux dans un lit. Rajouta-t-elle.

Lily regarda son mari qui hochait la tête et elle suivit la maîtresse de maison qui n'arrêtait pas de parler pour la rassurer.

-Si tu as peur qu'il se sente seul, on peut le mettre dans le même berceau que Draco...

Séverus regarda le blond toujours perdu dans ses pensées. Il sursauta quand ce dernier lui adressa la parole.

-Séverus, excuse-moi du terme choisi mais, tu es vraiment dans la merde. (**MDC :** Sans blague, il a le don de pointer les évidences Lucius) Peux-tu continuer ton récit?

L'homme aux cheveux noirs le regarda longuement et esquissa un sourire devant l'injure proférée.

-D'accord. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'ai tout de suite couru voir notre fils. J'ai réveillé ma femme en même temps et quand on est entré dans la chambre...on a... été...surpris?...abassourdis?...étonnés?...je n'ai pas vraiment de mot pour le dire...

Lucius fronça les sourcils.

-Que veux-tu dire?

Séverus ferma les yeux pour mieux se rappeler.

-On a vu au milieu de la pièce notre fils indemne, qui jouer avec des restes de sa robe...C'était SA robe...j'ai vu à côté de ses habits des cendres. J'ai regardé Lily puis nous nous sommes enfuis de cet endroit sinistre. On a filé sans demander nos restes...de peur qu'il n'y ait des Mangemorts qui veuillent finir le travail.

Nous n'avions aucune idée de l'endroit où aller. Puis j'ai réfléchi et nous avons atterri ici, chez toi...

Un grand silence suivit l'histoire du ténébreux et le blond répondit juste:

-Tu peux compter sur moi.(**MDV:**Franchement?...Moi je lui ferai pas confiance...)

*

*

*


	2. Harry Prince à l'école des Sorciers

_**Bonjour ou bonsoir!**_

_**Je suis l'auteur...on peut dire l'autrice? Ou l'auteuse?**_

_**Enfin, j'espère que vous allez aimer le premier chapitre!**_

_**J'avertie juste que comme je le trouvais un peu trop long, je l'ai coupé mais ne vous inquiétez pas! Vous allez avoir la suite très vite!**_

_**My Bêta: Cleo McPhee**_

_**Les auteurs: Cleo McPhee (côté Serpentardesque) , Liberly (côté histoire) et Vampy (pour la muse)!**_

RAR:

**Cleo: **_Je sais pas quoi faire Cleo!!! Je ne sais pas comment répondre au RAR parce que c'est la première fois que je fais ça moi!!! Mais, je suis contente que c'est toi la première qui m'ait écrit!_

_Quand même, faut pas oublier que c'est notre bébé comme tu dis!_

_Il gradit si vite! Snif!_

**Psykedelikworld:** _Je suis contente que t'aime! Mais s'il te plaît, ne me mets pas l'image de Séverus entrain de faire des papouilles à Lucius._

_Je vais rendre mon déjeuné! Je prérère Sévy avec Harry ou le contraire! Lulu avec Harry!_

_Miaou! Mais maintenant, tu peux bouger parce que voilà la suite!_

**X-ADELLE-X: **_Moi, j'imagine bien Bébé Ry et Bébé Dray ensemble dans le même berceau!_

_Il faut pas oublier que Narcissa à proposer ça pour que le petit Ry dort! Donc ils seront dormit!_

_Pour la question des ententes, c'est dans ce chapitre que tu le sauras!_

_Moi, je vois bien Sévy père. Je suis sûre que s'il avait vraiment voulu, il aurait pu être un bon père quoiqu'il serait toujours occupé à travailler._

_Disons que sur ce point, il ressemble assez à Lucius._

_Comme ce fic est un remix de Harry et comme son père est Séverus, oui, son apparence changera!_

_Tu pourras comprendre ce qui a changé si tu suit l'histoire qui va suivre!_

**Zaika: **_Bah, voilà la suite! Faut pas en faire tout un plat! Lol!_

**Hardray68: **_Tout d'abord...d'où t'es venu l'idée de mettre le num 68 sur ton pseudo?_

_C'est mes deux nombres favoris et porte-bonheur! Le 6 et le 8! Tout comme le 68 et 86! Miaou! Bon, revenons à nos moutons!_

_Oui, l'histoire va complètement changé au niveau des amitiés et amours mais au niveau des rebondissements, imagine que Draco sera au RDV!_

_Pour Narcissa, je sais pas encore...Lucius est le plus à craindre!_

_Sur ce chapitre, tu connaîtras le pêché-mignon de la mère blonde!_

_Je te remercie pour les encouragements! Cleo et moi sont ravis que pleins de personnes s'intéressent à notre histoire!_

_**Sur ce...**_

_**Bonne lecture!!!**_

Chapitre un

Harry Prince à l'Ecole des Sorciers

11 ans plus tard

-C'EEEST AUJOURD'HUIII!!! QU'IIIL Y AAA L'EEECOOOLEUH!!! C'EEEST NOOOTREUH PREUMIIEEER JOOUUUR!!!

*Boing. Boing. Boing.

-Dray...arrêteuh...je veux encore dormireuh...ZZzzzZZzzz...

*Boing. Boing. Boing.

-NAOOON!!! REVEIIILLEUH-TOAAA!!!

*Boing. Boing. Boing.

-Hmmm...Zzzzz...Zzz...ZZZ...zzzZZZzzzZZZzz....

-Bon...comme tu voudras...

Le petit Blond s'arrêta de sauter sur le lit de son ami d'enfance et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

L'autre petit, qui était brun, soupira de soulagement puis se rendormit profondément.

-ZZZzzzZZZzzzZZZzzz....

Soudain, il sentit quelque chose de froid couler le long de sa tête. Il ouvrit les yeux de surprise et se retrouva devant deux yeux bleus larmoyants et globuleux puis une grosse tête verte moisi. Là, il se réveilla complètement.

-Mais...Dobby? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

L'Elfe de Maison se mit à genoux puis commença à s'excuser:

-Je suis désolé, petit Maître Harry, mais petit Maître Draco vous demande et il m'a ordonné de vous réveiller avec de l'eau glacée.

Harry s'assit sur son lit et regarda son dos. Il était tout mouillé derrière. Il soupira (MDL: c'est de la famille de soupirer?) et sourit gentiment à l'Elfe en lui ordonnant d'arrêter de se taper la tête contre le mur. Sa mère lui avait toujours dit d'être gentil avec ces créatures et il mettait un point d'honneur à suivre ce qu'elle disait.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Dobby. C'est pas grave. Il mit encore quelques minutes à se réveiller complètement.

Son père avait dit un jour à sa mère: Je ne serais pas étonné qu'Harry tombe à Gryffondor! Regarde! Il se réveillera complètement, seulement, en ayant mangé!

Il mit un peu de soin sur son pyjama rouge où voletaient magiquement des mini-Vif d'Or. Il se dirigea vers son miroir et se regarda dedans.

Devant lui se trouve Harry Séverus Prince, Héritier de la fortune des Prince. Les cheveux noirs et lisses au début, la peau de la couleur de porcelaine, des doigts longs et minces faits pour jouer du piano ou du violon, des pommettes hautes héritées de son père.

Tous ce qui lui venait de sa mère le faisait ressembler à une fille. Son père lui disait souvent qu'il avait une apparence androgyne mais que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il ne savait même pas ce que voulait dire 'androgyne'!

Il se regarda encore.

Ses cheveux noirs avaient des reflets auburn et étaient bouclés à la fin, il était petit et avait une taille fine, des petites tâches de rousseurs qui se voyaient seulement si on regardait attentivement, des yeux grands et vert émeraude, des lèvres purpurines. Tout ça, de la part de sa mère.

Il devait admettre qu'il ressemblerait beaucoup à une fille, si ses cheveux avaient été plus longs. C'est pourquoi il demandait toujours, à chaque fois qu'il trouvait que ses cheveux poussaient trop vite, de les couper. Ce qui attristait beaucoup sa marraine Cissa qui adorerait faire des coiffures 'féminines' comme elle disait. Et c'était ce que Lui ne voulait pas.

Il descendit à la salle à manger.

Quand il arriva, une tête blonde lui sauta dessus.

"Et merde! J'ai oublié Dray"

-Dra...Draco...peux...plus...respi...rer...

Draco Malfoy, fils Héritier des Malfoy, se redressa et se remit à table comme si de rien n'était.

Harry souffla. Il se mit à côté de son meilleur ami et regarda autour de lui.

Il y avait Malfoy Senior en train de parler avec Séverus Prince né Rogue de sujet 'sérieux' qu'il ne pouvait comprendre par ce que disait son père: Se sont des discutions de grands!.

De l'autre côté, il y avait sa mère, Lily, avec la mère de Draco.

"En train de parler chiffons?" se demanda Harry en haussant son sourcil droit.

Il haussa les épaules et se mit à manger ses oeufs brouillés servit avec du riz. En buvant parfois son chocolat chaud. (MDL: vous trouvez dégueux, avouez-le! Mais moi, j'adore manger aigre-doux ce qui veut dire mélanger le sucré-salé.)

Après avoir fini de manger puis s'être essuyé (son père lui a toujours dit d'être toujours présentable dans n'importe quel circonstance!), Draco Malfoy se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

-Harry, c'est aujourd'hui. Dit-il avec un grand sérieux.

Harry le regarda, indifférent puis continua à manger.

-Ry! C'est aujourd'hui! Il faut qu'on se prépare! Tu n'es même pas encore habiller! S'insurgea le Blond.

Harry continua toujours à manger.

-Et alors? Je suis content mais je ne vais pas commencer à sauter partout comme un satyre en manque d'ennemis. Soupira-t-il.

Le Blond le regarda puis afficha une moue coquine.

-Ry, murmura-t-il, tu aurais dû dire...un satyre en manque...de sexe... souffla-t-il aux creux de l'oreille du petit Brun.

Harry s'étouffa avec le chocolat chaud qu'il buvait puis rougit.

Sa mère s'inquiéta.

-Ryry!

Elle s'approcha de lui avec une serviette. Tout en essuyant tout le chocolat liquide qui était tombé sur son pyjama.

-Je t'avais dit plusieurs fois de ne pas manger si vite!

-Mais maman! C'est Dray qui...

-Pas de mais qui tienne! Tu es tout sale maintenant! Monte prendre un bain et laisse la porte ouverte. Je ne voudrais pas que tu te noies dedans.

-Mais maman...

-Monte! Ordonna la rousse en lui envoyant un regard plein d'éclairs.

"Je sais maintenant où papa a appris les 'yeux éclairs'. Avec ce regard, si c'était un sort, elle m'aurait tué." se dit le petit Brun.

Il monta à la salle de bain qui jouxtait sa chambre et celle de Draco.

Il ne savait pas quand ils s'étaient installés avec la famille Malfoy. Pour lui, ça avait toujours été comme ça.

Quand il avait demandé une fois à sa mère, elle avait commencé à pleurer et il n'aimait pas voir sa mère triste donc il n'avait pas reposé la question.

Il arriva dans la salle de bain et mit l'eau couler. Il se déshabilla dans sa chambre puis entra dans l'eau quand il arriva à la limite.

Il aimait l'eau parce que ça le calmait et le rendait propre mais son élément préféré, c'était l'air. Il adorait voler depuis qu'il avait eut son premier balai et celui qu'il préférait était le cadeau de son parrain Sirius. L'éclair de feu était devenu son compagnon de vol et il espérait qu'il pourrait le prendre avec lui. Il s'en fichait si il ne pouvait pas voler là-bas, tant qu'il l'avait à côté.

Ce fut sur ces pensées qu'il somnola dans son bain.

*

*

*

Depuis petit, Draco adorait Harry. Il ne savait pas quand ça avait commencé. Il n'avait pas un amour de frère à frère...pour le petit Brun, dès qu'il l'avait vu dans son berceau un soir de 31 octobre, ça avait été un coup de foudre. Depuis, il ne le quittait pas.

Il savait qu'Harry n'était pas près. Le Brun était encore innocent. C'était pourquoi, il restait son meilleur ami jusqu'à ce qu'Harry se rende compte de ses sentiments. Qu'il se rende compte de ce lien qui les unissait. Ce lien invisible et incassable.

Un jour, il avait demandé ce qu'était le Lien de Saphyr à son père. Lucius Malfoy lui avait dit que c'était quelque chose de rare et invisible. Il lui avait dit que seul les âme soeur pouvaient le voir comme cette triste histoire moldue: Roméo et Juliette. Il avait dit que ce lien arrivait toujours 'accidentellement'. Que seul les 'victimes' pouvaient s'en apercevoir ou si elles ne le percevaient pas elles resteraient ensemble. Sans savoir pourquoi, elles voudraient toujours être ensemble.

-Parce que seul un amour pur peut les rassembler. Murmura le petit Blond. Les amoureux voudront toujours se voir. Pour eux, l'Autre sera comme leur oxygène. Ils ne pourront vivre sans alors qu'ils le connaissaient.

C'est pourquoi, quand il entendit qu'Harry devait prendre un bain, il voulut le voir.

Depuis qu'il savait que c'était son âme soeur, il avait de plus en plus envie de le voir, de le sentir, de le toucher et à la fin...de le goûter.

Il finit de manger vite fait puis il regarda Malfoy Senior toujours en grande conversation avec Prince Senior de il-ne-savait-quoi.

-Père?

Le papa blond se tourna vers lui.

-J'ai finis de manger, puis-je monter me préparer?

L'adulte le regarda suspicieusement.

"D'habitude Draco ne demande pas pour sortir de table...que trafic-t-il..?"

-Bien sûr. Va. Fais vite parce qu'on va bientôt partir à la gare.

Draco le regarda innocemment.

"Trop innocemment... se dit Lucius Malfoy."

-Bien Père.

Le jeune Malfoy se leva et quitta la table.

Il se dirigea tout de suite vers sa chambre. Là-bas, il avait crée une fenêtre pour permettre de guigner tranquille sans que le jeune Prince ne s'en rende compte. (MDL: Le PERVER!!! Quel Pervers ce Malfoy!)(MDC: Précoce le p'tit Dray)

Ce qu'il vit lui donna un air de paradis. Il voyait le jeune Prince couché dans son bain. À certains endroit, la mousse disparaissait ce qui lui donnait tout le loisir de regarder les longues jambes blanches bien fine ce qui le faisait baver. Il vit la poitrine blanche et menu de son futur, les lèvres charnues entrouvertes.

Il imagina qu'il glissait sa langue dedans pour caresser sa jumelle. Il imagina une danse qu'eux seuls connaîtrait. Il imagina qu'il taquinait les tétons roses, les faisant durcir. Il imagina...

Il regarda son entrejambe.

-Et merde...j'ai jouit.

*

*

*

-Ryry? Ryry?

Harry ouvrit un oeil.

-Oui m'man?

-Il faut te préparer. Avertis aussi Drake qu'on va partir.

Harry soupira puis hocha la tête à sa mère qui disparut par la porte de la salle de bain entre baillée.

Il sortit de l'eau puis se sécha avec son linge vert pâle aux lignes bleu roi. Il s'habilla puis toqua à la porte de son meilleur ami de toujours.

-Dray? Dray?

Comme son voisin de chambre ne répondait pas, il ouvrit la porte et entra. Il entendit des gémissements et des injures dans la salle de bain personnelle du Blond.

-Dray? Chuchota-t-il.

Il poussa la porte entre baillée.

-Dray?

Le Blond leva la tête puis rougit violemment.

-Mais...qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Le Blond avait le pantalon baissé jusqu'aux genoux avec dans la main, un chiffon et de son autre main, il tenait son petit caleçon en soie gris avec des dessins de...

-...Fouine? (MDC: Tiens ça me rappel quelque chose !)

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Puis rigola.

-Tu as ...haha ...des ...hi ...foui ...hihi ...nes ...su ...sur ...to ...hoho ...ton ...ca ...haha ...leçon!

Draco rougit encore plus si c'était possible.

-Sors! Sors d'ici! Cria-t-il.

Harry essuya ses yeux. Il avait pleuré tellement c'était hilarant.

-Je... je suis venu... haha... ici... hihi... pour t'avertir qu... hihi... qu'on va partir.

Puis il sortit toujours en rigolant.

*

*

*

Draco avait honte. Son futur petit-ami-fiancé-et-mari l'avait vu dans le plus simple appareil et sans qu'il soit sexy. (MDC: Confiant pour l'avenir le p'tit Dray) (MDL: Bien sûr! Chers Lecteurs, vous savez au moins comment ça finira!)

-Oh Merlin... gémit-il.

Il regarda son caleçon puis sourit en pensant que sa moitié 'est vraiment innocent'.

Il regarda encore son entre jambe et souffla:

-...tant qu'il n'a pas vu que j'ai jouit...

*

*

*

-Dray va...euh...bientôt arriver...il...se...euh, prépare. Hum... dit-il aux adultes en balbutiant et rouge comme une tomate.

On dirait que Merlin était occupé ailleurs puisque Harry, même s'il s'était moqué du petit Blond, avait bien vu que celui-ci avait jouit. C'est pourquoi il rougissait devant les adultes présents.

Il était gêné même s'il le cachait. Il avait vu son meilleur ami dans le plus simple appareil et en plus, il avait réagit. C'était la première fois qu'il avait cette réaction. Il trouvait ça étrange et...inquiétant.

"Oh mon Dieu! Faites que je ne sois pas...euh..."

-Papa?

Séverus interrompit sa discussion toujours sérieuse qu'il avait avec son ami d'enfance et regarda son fils en fronçant les sourcils, signe qu'il se demandait ce que son fils allait encore lui demander.

-Ry? Qu'y a-t-il?

Son fils rougit de la tête au pied. Séverus haussa maintenant ses sourcils puis bénit sa femme qui avait donné la capacité de rougissement à leur fils. Ça l'aidait toujours à savoir si ce don son fils voulait parler était intime ou non.

Il prit son fils à part en s'éloignant du groupe qui attendait toujours Draco (MDL: qu'il est lent! C'est pas possible d'être aussi narcissique!).(MDC: Clair il se pomponne beaucoup Dray !) (MDV: Pire qu'une fille!)

Il s'agenouilla pour qu'il soit à la hauteur du visage de Harry.

-Harry, parle. Ordonna-t-il.

Le dit Harry rougit encore plus et évita le regard ébène de son père.

-Euh, eh ben, comment...comment on appelle...euh, deux...

Il déglutit.

-Deux..?

-Euh...quand y a un garçon...qui...qui est attiré...par un autre...garçon?

Harry baissa la tête en signe de sa gêne.

Prince Senior écarquilla les yeux puis ils rapetissèrent en deux fentes. Il fronça les sourcils, suspicieux.

-Harry, comment tu as eu cette question dans la tête?

Harry baissait toujours la tête. Il trouvait très intéressantes ses chaussures.

-Euh, eh ben...je...

"Zut, comment je vais faire moi pour qu'il n'apprenne pas que je trouvais sexy Dray, il y a un moment? Se demanda le petit Brun"

Puis il eut une soudaine illumination (MDL: mon Ry est vraiment trop innocent! C'est comme ça que je l'aime).(MDC: On a le même vice ! Un Ryry innocent)

Un petit mensonge ne pouvait pas faire de mal, n'est-ce pas? De toute façon, il savait, par Draco, que Narcissa avait dans sa bibliothèque personnelle des bandes dessinés japonaises où il y a des relations comme ça.

-Euh, j'ai été lire des livres dans la bibliothèque de marraine Cissa et je suis tombé sur une image où on voit un monsieur qui regardait un autre monsieur se toucher. Débita-t-il en vitesse.

L'homme ténébreux avait tellement blêmit qu'on aurait penser qu'il était mort. Il avait écarquillé les yeux avec stupeur. Il se leva lentement en oubliant son fils et se dirigea d'une démarche de zombi vers la coupable.

Lily qui avait bien vu l'attitude de son mari s'approcha de lui pour avoir des explications et peut-être empêcher qu'il ne fasse une bêtise (MDL: j'ai faillit écrire une connerie).(MDC: te connaissant elle devait être drôle la connerie)

Quand Séverus lui dit l'objet de son interrogation, elle blêmit en regardant son fils puis elle fit la même chose que son mari. Chercher la coupable.

*

*

*

Narcissa Malfoy est une très belle femme. Blonde aux yeux améthystes, une femme aimant malgré sa froideur, une mère attentive même si elle ne le montrait pas, elle donnait l'exemple aux autres femmes et donnait des fantasmes aux autres hommes (MDL: sauf Sévy, il est fidèle le Maître de Potions!).

Mais elle avait un secret inavouable que, malheureusement, seul son fils, qui était tombé dessus 'accidentellement', connaissait. (MDL: Je me demande si c'est vraiment 'accidentellement' ou si il voulait apprendre le plus de trucs pour le ...futur!)(MDC : Je me disais justement que Dray n'est pas innocent et qu'a mon avis tout ça n'a rien d'accidentel...)

C'était son fantasme. C'était le seul point sombre qui entachait son statut de la femme parfaite. (MDL: Est-elle vraiment parfaite?)

Ses amis, Lily et Séverus, en doutait mais n'avaient rien dit. À son grand soulagement. Elle se voyait mal dire à son mari: Mon fantasme se serait de te voir pénétrer un autre homme sexy, que vous baisiez comme des bêtes sous mes yeux et que vous juriez votre amour éternel.. Elle rougit intérieurement pour sa phrase.

Quand elle vit sa meilleure amie rousse se diriger vers son ténébreux mari et soudainement se diriger vers elle comme des zombies avec des éclairs dans les yeux, elle prit peur.

Elle eu une pensée pour ses livres asiatiques.

Serait-ce possible qu'ils aient appris leur existence ?

Se pourrait-il que leur fils, Harry, ait vu sa collection accidentellement comme Draco ?

Elle blêmit puis se tourna vers Lucius avec qui elle parlait après l'absence de la rousse.

-Hum, Luc ? Euh, je dois...je vais aller voir ce qu'il en est de Drake. Je commence à m'inquiéter.

Puis n'attendant pas la réponse de son mari, elle s'enfuit.

Elle n'était pas allée à Serpentard pour rien. Elle n'avait pas le courage des Gryffondors mais quand il s'agissait de fuir, elle était un as.

Les deux parents du brun la suivirent et Lucius se demanda, quel jeu, ils avaient encore pu inventer.

*

*

*

Draco, après avoir finit d'être présentable (il ne voulait pas qu'on voit qu'il avait fait quelque chose de douteux que seul un grand pouvait faire), descendit pour rejoindre les autres.

Il eut la surprise de voir que seul son père était présent avec son futur-petit-ami-fiancé-mari.

Il demanda à son père où les autres adultes étaient partis.

-Je ne sais pas. Ta mère s'est enfuie après avoir vu Lily et Séverus arriver.

Lucius frotta son front. Il en avait marre d'être le seul à qui on cachait les secrets. Les enfants, il comprend mais lui...!

Il jeta un sonorus sur sa gorge et cria ce qui fit trembler le manoir:

-Narcissa! Séverus! Lily! On doit PARTIR!

Malfoy Senior était habituellement un homme calme. Il en fallait beaucoup pour qu'il montre ses vrais sentiments mais ce qu'il détestait par dessus tout, c'était d'arriver en retard. Mais ce n'était pas la seule chose qui pouvait le mettre en rogne. Il détestait qu'on lui cache des trucs.

C'était lui qui était le Maître pour les secrets et non les autres.

La maîtresse de maison, la rousse et l'homme ténébreux arrivèrent quelques secondes après avoir entendu le Blond Senior crier.

Si Lucius Malfoy criait, c'est qu'ils allaient être punis. (MDL: j'ai fait une rime! Une rime!)(MDC y a plus de rime c'était pas OK dans les temps désolé...)

Ils avaient tout les trois la tête baissée comme des enfants pris en faute quoique deux d'entre eux lançaient des éclairs à la blonde mais discrètement, cela allait de soi.

Lucius les observa. Il avait parfois l'impression d'être le seul adulte mature ici.

Il fit un signe pour annoncer le départ. Chacun des adultes prit sa progéniture et transplanna.

*

*

*

Quand Harry arriva à la gare, il fut surpris de voir toutes les personnes qui se rassemblaient autour du train.

Il allait à l'école de magie! À l'école de sorcellerie!

Il regarda son meilleur ami qui l'observait d'un air moqueur et coquin. Le brun allait répondre au sourire quand il se souvint d'un petit blond qui tenait son caleçon parce qu'il avait jouit donc il détourna la tête et rougit.

Il maudit sa mère de lui avoir donné la capacité de rougir.

Draco leva un sourcil sur le comportement du petit brun puis haussa les épaules.

Il regarda alors le train en se demandant s'ils allaient trouver une place avec tout ce monde.

Il jeta un oeil à sa gauche et vit une grande famille de...roux. Il grimaça. Il n'aimait pas trop les roux. Il préférait les bruns aux yeux verts avec une peau blanche porcelaine et l'air angélique et innocent mais, qui à la fois, était malin et rusé comme un renard. Il sourit quand il se dit que c'était exactement l'apparence de son futur...blablabla...blablabla... (MDL: j'ai pitié de vous chers lecteurs donc je ne vais pas répéter à chaque fois.)(MDC : Surtout que bizarrement Dray y pense beaucoup, ce serait pas un peu obsessionnel tout ça).

Les deux enfants firent la bise à leurs parents et se tournèrent vers l'immense train.

Ils soufflèrent et se sourirent pour se donner du courage puis s'avancèrent vers leurs destins.

*

*

*

Ça faisait déjà un moment qu'ils étaient dans un compartiment qu'ils avaient, heureusement, trouvé.

Draco était plongé dans la lecture d'un livre de bonne manière. Ils avaient appris que leurs pères, Séverus Prince et Lucius Malfoy, allaient être leurs professeurs.

Harry, lui, regardait la fenêtre en se souvenant des adieux avec leurs mères respectives.

Flash Back:

_---Les deux meilleurs amis étaient accoudés sur la fenêtre. Le train partait bientôt. Harry revit sa mère qui pleurait sans retenue et son père qui soupirait en regardant vers le ciel._

_-Ryry! N'oublie pas de m'écrire beaucoup beaucoup! D'accord? Ordonna-t-elle_

_Harry hochait la tête tout en souriant. Il voulait rassurer sa mère. Il n'aimait pas voir la rousse triste. Il caressa le haut de la tête de sa mère en lui assurant qu'il allait se coucher tôt. Qu'il allait bien manger. Que si il avait un problème, il en parlerait avec son papa. De bien faire ses devoirs. De respecter ses professeurs. De ne pas cacher son problème s'il en avait un. D'aller à l'infirmerie si il était blessé. De bien se doucher. De ne pas se battre. D'être toujours près de Draco. De faire plein d'amis. Que, quel que soit sa maison, elle l'aimerait._

Harry soupira. Sa mère le couvait trop, il le savait mais c'était comme ça qu'il l'aimait. Puis il se souvint des adieux de Draco avec sa propre mère tandis que Malfoy Senior regardait sa montre comme s'il ne voulait pas arriver en retard.

_-Ne t'inquiète pas, Drake. Je vais t'envoyer beaucoup de friandises et n'oublie pas de les partager avec Harry. Donnes des baffes à ceux qui ne te respecte pas. Montre leur que les Malfoy sont fort! Protèges toujours le petit Harry. Il est si fragile. Fais bien tes devoirs, ton père s'attend à ce que tu sois le meilleur. Bas-les!---_

Fin de Flash Back

Harry rigola. Dray devait toujours montrer qu'il était arrogant même si il était en fait, incapable de faire de mal à une mouche. Il trouvait leurs mères drôles. Si l'une était trop émotive, l'autre était une battante. Et leurs pères! Si l'un était trop travailleur, l'autre était trop fainéant!

Le Blond baissa son livre. Pourquoi sa moitié-quand-le-brun-saura était en train de rire sans raison ? Il eut peur que le petit brun ait perdu la raison puis se dit qu'il l'aimerait toujours quoiqu'il arriverait et se replongea dans son livre.

Il y eu la vendeuse de sucreries qui passa et ils achetèrent plein de friandises pour toutes les essayer.

Une silence apaisant s'installa dans le compartiment pendant qu'Harry grignotait et que le blond s'était remis à son livre, qui fut coupé par une fille brune et un garçon à l'air timide.

-Hum...fit la jeune fille.

Elle regarda dans le compartiment et demanda:

-Peut-on s'installer avec vous? Mon ami et moi?

Draco allait répondre qu'il n'en était pas question quand son ami le devança.

-Si vous pouvez vous comporter calmement alors oui, sinon, vous pouvez chercher un compartiment où il y aura plus d'animation. (MDL: Premier comportement Serpentardesque ! J'espère que j'ai plus ou moins réussi !)

La jeune fille brune s'avança alors dans le compartiment avec son ami. Elle s'assit devant Harry et le garçon au visage lunaire s'assit devant le blond.

-Je suis Hermione Granger, enchantée de vous connaître. Dit-elle en souriant à Harry qui lui serra la main aussi en souriant poliment.

Elle se tourna vers Draco et lui présenta aussi la main mais le blond la snoba et ne lui rendit pas son sourire. Elle haussa les sourcils en signe d'interrogation puis se retourna vers le brun qui le lui présenta.

-Je m'appelle Harry Prince et lui, c'est Draco Je-Suis-Trop-Bien-Pour-Toi Malfoy. C'est mon meilleur ami.

Hermione hocha la tête pour dire qu'elle a compris que le blondinet n'avait pas l'air net. Puis elle désigna le garçon en visage lunaire.

-C'est Neville Londubat et je l'ai rencontré dans la train. Il était perdu et n'avait pas de compartiment. À propos de perdu, vous n'auriez pas vu un crapaud? Demanda-t-elle.

Malfoy et Prince Junior répondirent par la négative quand tous les trois sursautèrent au crie du garçon (supposé) timide.

-QUOI?!

Ils se tournèrent vers ce dernier.

Hermione lui demanda s'il allait bien et ce qu'il y avait comme problème.

-Mais...tu...tu ne te rend pas...pas compte! Balbutia-t-il. C'est Harry...Harry Prince!

Le blond se tourna vers lui, l'air menaçant. Sa mère et sa marraine lui avait dit de protéger le brun surtout contre les fans excités.

-Et alors? Comme tu es long à la détente! Ça fait déjà cinq minutes qu'il s'est présenté et c'est seulement maintenant que tu as entendu?

Soudain, il enlaça le jeune Prince ce qui fit rougir Harry et rendit furieux le blond. Le brun savait que lui et ses parents étaient célèbres mais il n'aimait pas trop s'en vanter. Lui, il était pour l'anonymat.

Neville n'avait même pas entendu Draco. Il fixait Harry comme hypnotisé et le blond, comme tout autre éducation d'aristocrate, n'aimait pas qu'on les ignore.

-Hey, le lourdaud ! Je te parle!

Et comme Londubat ne réagissait toujours pas, il lui balança une patacitrouille qui se colla sur les cheveux du garçon timide qui fit une grimace de dégoût et devint vert.

Il se tourna vers Hermione et dit juste:

-Je suis allergique au patacitrouille.

Et il fila dans les toilettes les plus proche pour rendre son déjeuner.

Draco fit un rictus et envoya un clin d'oeil à Harry qui rigola.

-Merci Dray. Soupira-t-il comme soulagé d'un poids.

Draco eu une bouffée de fierté d'avoir pu aider son futur petit ami.

La seule personne qui ne rigolait pas mais qui regardait juste la situation était la fillette brune.

Hermione avait reconnu au premier coup d'oeil Harry Prince mais n'avait rien dit puisqu'elle supposait que le petit brun n'aimait pas trop ça, de plus, elle n'était pas du genre à s'extasier devant la première star venue. Ce qui l'intriguait le plus, c'était l'attitude du blond. Elle se promit de trouver la réponse à cette énigme.

Pendant que le blond se remettait à sa lecture en gardant un oeil sur la brunette, pour ne pas avoir un deuxième Neville-fou, Harry commença une conversation avec Hermione.

-Tu penses aller dans quelle maison? Demanda le brun, d'une nature curieuse.

Hermione réfléchit à la question et dit:

-Je trouve Serdaigle intéressante mais Gryffondor est pas mal non plus.

Draco ricana ce qui fit se retourner les deux autres enfants.

-Gryffondor...haha...pas mal? Haha...non mais c'est une blague..?

Il s'arrêta de parler en voyant le regard noir d'Harry.

-Draco...

"Aïe, il est vraiment fâché malgré le fait qu'il parle calmement. Quand il m'appelle par mon prénom, c'est qu'il est sérieux."

-...je tiens à te rappeler que maman, donc ta marraine, était à Gryffondor et comme elle est devenue médicomage, je pense aussi que cette maison est 'pas mal' comme tu dis. Sauf si tu penses que maman est une moins que rien? Éructa-t-il avec venin.

Draco devint, soudainement, rouge comme une écrevisse. Il avait honte de son comportement. Surtout que c'était son futur fiancé qui l'avait remis à sa place. Il regarda Harry qui l'observait aussi, d'un air réprobateur. Il soupira puis marmonna en prenant la pose d'un enfant boudeur:

-Ce n'est pas ma faute...c'était un réflexe...on m'a appris tout ça alors...

Harry lui sourit d'un air las. Il savait que le blond n'avait pas totalement tord. Il se retourna vers la brunette qui regardait suspicieusement Draco.

-Dray est né avec l'éducation aristocratique. Il est donc obligé de se montrer d'une froideur égale à un iceberg en publique.

Ils rigolèrent et le blond participa à leurs rires. Il aimait vraiment quand le brun riait ainsi. Ça lui réchauffait le coeur.


	3. Plouf?

_**RAR:**_

**Cleo McPhee: **Eh oui, j'ai tout fait pour mettre la suite aussi vite. La différence entre moi et les autres auteurs c'est que moi, je mets l'histoire au grès de mes envies!

C'est vrai qu'il faudrait que tu te calmes ou plutôt que Dray sorte de ton corps! J'appelle un exorciste?

A propos de notre bébé, il a quoi? Combien de mois?

C'est vrai qu'on est belle, c'est vrai qu'on est intelligente mais sexy?

C'est quoi le définition de sexy? Si pour être sexy, il faut être maigre comme des pâtes, je préfère être grosse! De plus, j'apprends par une revue scientifique que plus on a de graisse dans notre corps, plus on peut se défendre du froid! Moi qui préfère le chaud, je suis avertie! Et on est pas encore des stars! Enfin, quand je gagnerai le concours de poème, peut-être que je le serai lol!

Au fait...depuis quand tu es modeste? Tu oublies un peu vite ton côté Serpentard!lol!

Et oui, chers lecteurs, on est très fier de notre fic et comme elle dit: la suite sera extra! alors j'espère que vous le suivrez et essaierez de me bottez le derrière quand je me fainéantise!

Comme je le dis toujours: Mon intelligence n'a d'égal que ma fainéantise!

**Yukimai-chan: M**oi aussi, je les trouve mignon! Et moi aussi, j'imagine un Dray qui se demande pourquoi un intrus occupe son berceau! Lol! C'est pourquoi je l'ai écrit!

**Ugo2: M**erci. Moi aussi, je l'aime beaucoup! C'est pourquoi je vais le continuer!

**Bianka17: **Lut à toi aussi! Je l'aime aussi! J'ai bien pensé pour le caractère des personnages! Mais je pense que le blond que nous connaissons tous reviendra!

**Stormtrooper2: **la suite? La voilà! Pour Harry, tu le sauras! (oh, je fais des rîmes...)

**Vampyse:** je suis désolée mais Harry va quand même voir les Dursley...des souvenirs enfouis vont revenir à la surface...la suite, le voilà!

**X-ADELLE-X: **j'espère que t'es contente des réponses. Pour le Harry innocent, je m'excuse d'avance mais j'en suis fan alors tu en verras toujours! Comme exemple, tu devras voir une des chapitres de La Prophétie des éléments où Dray donne à Harry un cadeau spécial...pour un Draco arrogant, disons qu'il le sera mais pas pour Harry...si tu veux, il va jouer l'hypocrite...il sera protecteur, chaleureux, coquin quand Harry sera là mais quand il tournera le dos, il sera froid, arrogant, mesquin...Draco dans toute sa splendeur! Le Dray d'avant! J'aime aussi quand Dray est arrogant limite Bad Boy...hihihi(sourire rêveur) Espérons que tu vas aimer les deux côtés...

**Hardray68: **dis le moi en privé;)...au fait, t'es un mec ou une miss?(merde, je drague pendant les RAR...^^'...excuse-moi Cleo)

Il ne faut pas prendre en pitié un fan attardé! Si quelqu'un te saute dessus comme un malade, tu serais content?

Hermione...Hermione...non, elle ne remplacera pas Pansy! Mais disons qu'elle est le Sherlock Holmes de l'histoire...pour Pansy, tu auras une vague idée dans ce chapitre...

Pour Narcissa, je voulais qu'elle fasse la femme parfaite parce que pour moi, elle l'est! Si j'avais une mère comme elle, j'en serais fière! Mais je voulais qu'elle ait un point faible, un talon d'Achille qui soit gênante mais surprenante! Lol!

Pour voir ce qui se passe, il faudra lire la suite mais pour que ça continue, il faudra m'envoyer de review! (je rime! Je rime! Je suis une vraie poète!)

**Sati-san: **Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise...pour les actes sexuels à 11 ans, tu ne sais pas combien y en a qui le sont précoce...quand j'avais 7 ans, j'étais très curieuse et j'avais regardé mon cousin de 9 ans...c'est bon, je laisse tomber! (ma cousine qui me tape! Appelez SOS auteur battue!)

**Chapitre deux**

Harry Prince à l'Ecole des Sorciers-suite

La répartition étrange et un accident pas si accident que ça.

Le train arriva enfin à son terminus.

On entendit la voix grave d'un homme appeler les premiers années. Harry, Draco et Hermione se dirigèrent vers lui.

Un homme immense se présenta à eux. Il était habillé avec un mélange de gardien sorcier et de chasseur moldu.

Il avait une grande barbe qui lui mangeait la moitié du visage, l'autre moitié était composée d'yeux petits comme des billes et d'un nez comme une patate. La barbe rejoignait des cheveux broussailleux comme des buissons.

Il avait l'allure d'un ours mal léché mais tout cela était effacé par la douceur de ses yeux noirs.

Il présenta une grande main à Harry en montrant toutes ses dents ce qui fit reculer Hermione, fit frissonner le petit brun et fit avancer Draco d'un pas, ce qui lui valut d'être devant son ami tel un bouclier humain.

L'homme ne s'offusqua pas. Il leur sourit encore plus même. (MDL: Quoi? C'était un sourire? Effrayant!)(MDC : Hagrid est effrayant à la base surtout pour des tous petits comme eux !) Il regarda tous les premières année pour voir si il avait toute leur attention et comme c'était le cas, il se redressa pour que tout le monde le voit ce qui ne servait pas à grand chose puisqu'il était aussi grand que le train.

-B'soir tout l'monde! Dit-il avec un accent campagnard. J'm'pelle Hagrid, j'suis l'Gardien et l'Garde-Chasse de Poudlard. Chui chargé d'vous conduire jusqu'à la Grande Salle pour vot' répartition. Alors, les premières année...ON Y VAAA!!! SUIVEZ MOAAA!!!

Tous marchèrent derrière le Géant à l'exception d'Harry qui voulait demander à Hagrid comment était l'école, de Draco qui souhaitait toujours protéger son futur amant et d'Hermione qui était intriguée par les origines de l'homme.

-Euh...vous êtes un géant? Demanda Harry, curieux.

Hagrid le regarda avec des yeux grands ouverts comme Hermione puis sourit d'un air amusé. Il ébouriffa encore un peu plus les cheveux bouclés du jeune homme.

-Oui, je l'suis. Enfin, plutôt un d'mi-géant. Ma mère était la géante et c'était t'jours drôle d'voir quand ell'prenait mon père par l'taille comme une poupée.

Ils rigolèrent pendant longtemps des histoires du géant et ils arrivèrent, enfin, devant un immense lac sombre où flottaient plusieurs barques en bois qui n'avaient pas l'air solide.

Tous déglutirent.

-Bien, l'jeunots! Choisissez tous un p'tit bateau où vous vous mettrez à trois d'dans! Ne faites rien d'autre. Ils vont avancer t'seul!

Hagrid avait vu que le petit brun maigrichon n'était pas très rassuré donc il l'accompagna avec la brunette à l'air intelligente et le blond au sang noble.

Le bateau tangua un peu puis se stabilisa.

Ils arrivèrent devant une grande porte en bois de chêne qui, malgré son âge, paraissait encore forte face aux intempéries. Hagrid l'ouvrit en grand et fit signe aux élèves d'entrer. Ils suivirent l'ordre et le demi géant leur montra des escaliers du doigt.

-Allez par-là. Quand vous arriverez à l'fin, vous allez voir une dame et une immense porte. Vous vous arrêtez et attendez les instructions d'la dame.

Après ces recommandations, il disparut derrière les grandes portes qu'il ferma avec soin derrière lui.

"On dirait qu'il veut nous empêcher de sortir ou qu'il a peur de la 'dame' en question. Se dit Harry en regardant la porte d'entrée."

-Hey, Harry!

Il se retourna pour voir la personne qui l'avait interpellé. C'était la miss-touffue comme Draco l'appelait depuis le train. A côté, il y avait justement le dit blond qui l'attendait en haussant son habituel sourcil droit. Il leur sourit en les suivant.

-C'est bon, j'arrive.

Comme leur avait dit le géant, ils arrivèrent devant une immense porte en bois du même arbre que la première porte. Devant eux, il y avait une dame à l'air revêche et pas commode qui les regardait en pinçant les lèvres.

Elle avait des cheveux châtains, les yeux bruns mordorés comme ceux des chats et la peau ridé. Elle les fixait d'un air strict.

Tous déglutirent. Ils ne voulaient vraiment pas se frotter à cette dame.

-Je suis le professeur de métamorphose, Minerva McGonagall. Dit-elle d'une voix cassante. Derrière ses portes se trouve votre avenir. Quand elles s'ouvriront, vous entrerez deux par deux, et avancerez jusqu'aux marches où il y a un tabouret et un chapeau. Vous vous arrêterez devant et attendrez que je vous appelle. Puis, quand vous serez appelé, vous irez devant le tabouret, vous vous y installerez et je mettrais le chapeau sur votre tête. Est-ce clair?

Tous hochèrent la tête, soumis. Ils étaient très impressionnés par le ton du professeur. Elle disparut derrière la porte pendant que les enfants attendaient.

Ils virent passer des fantômes qui discutaient entre eux à voix basse.

Harry voulut les toucher pour savoir de quel matière ils étaient fait mais Draco le retint. Il avait peur que si Harry les touchait, il se transforme aussi en esprit.

Ça faisait un petit moment déjà que la dame stricte n'était revenue et ils stressaient à mort. Certains avaient peur de se ridiculiser, d'autres avaient peur aussi mais du choix de la maison plutôt que du ridicule.

Draco rassurait Harry:

-De toute façon, on s'en fiche que tu sois dans une maison minable. Ta mère te l'a dit, non? Qu'importe ta maison, on t'aimera toujours. Chuchota-t-il.

Il aimait rassurer son meilleur ami mais son père lui avait bien dit: Pas d'effusion de sentiment en publique!

Harry sourit à l'effort maladroit du blond.

-De plus, pour moi, je suis sûr d'être à Serpentard. Père était à Serpentard et Mère aussi.

Harry l'écoutait en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oui, mais moi..? Demanda-t-il. J'ai une mère Gryffondor et un père Serpentard. Donc, si on est logique, j'ai trois maison où je pourrai aller.

Draco lui demanda d'éclaircir.

-Ben oui! Comme maman était à Gryffondor, je peux tout aussi bien aller à sa maison comme aller aussi chez les Serpentard puisque papa était Serpentard. Mais la troisième possibilité, serait d'aller dans une maison qui serait le mélange de Serpentard et de Gryffondor donc Serdaigle.

Draco réfléchit au raisonnement du Brun. Il se dit qu'il avait tout à fait raison mais qu'il préférerait qu'Harry aille à Serpentard comme lui parce qu'il ne doutait pas qu'il irait à Serpentard. Il ne répondit pas au raisonnement de son ami. Il ne voulait pas perdre espoir.

Tout à ses pensées, il ne vit pas le crapaud lui sauter dessus. Il cria de peur et se tint le coeur pour se calmer.

-Maintenant, je vais mourir de crise cardiaque. Marmonna-t-il. Je me demande si à mon âge, on pourrait mourir d'une crise de frayeur.

-Ne dit pas de bêtise, Draco.

Le blond se tourna vers le brun qui le regardait d'un air réprobateur. Il tenait dans ses mains, le crapaud qui lui avait fait peur. Le brun souffla. Parfois, il trouvait vraiment que son meilleur ami était stupide.

Le blond se redressa en affichant son air le plus noble ce qui fit pouffer Harry.

-Non mais...j'ai quand même raison! Ce crapaud aurait pu me blesser! Imagine que j'aie eu tellement peur que j'aurai glissé des escaliers et que je me sois rompu le cou ?

Le brun lui jeta un regard moqueur.

-Quel imagination! Tu sais, quoi? Tu devrais utiliser ton raisonnement pour quelque chose d'intelligent plutôt qu'à des bêtises.

Le blond bouda. Il n'aimait décidément pas qu'on le ridiculise.

Harry rigola dans son coin. Il ne fallait quand même pas vexer encore plus l'aristo.

Il rendit l'immonde crapaud à son propriétaire, soit à Neville quand il entendit un éclat de rire immense.

Il se tourna vers l'origine de ce rire qu'il trouvait des plus insupportable. Il détestait les gens qui se foutaient de la gueule des autres méchamment et cette personne-là en avait tout l'air.

C'était un roux qui rigolait avec un autre gamin aux cheveux aussi roux que les siens à part qu'il avait des mèches blondes et avec un garçon bien bâtit et noir.

Il s'approcha d'eux en leur faisant le plus beau regard noir qu'il tenait de son père. Mais les trois rigolèrent encore plus. Il se dit que le 'regard noir' n'était pas encore au point.

-Je peux savoir ce qui vous fais rire comme ça? Je ne vois pas vraiment ce qu'il y a de drôle. À moins que cela ne vienne de votre débilité profonde et de vos cerveaux atrophiés ?

Il afficha un rictus made in Malfoy family. (MDL: Tiens? A force de côtoyer les blonds...lol)

Les trois nigaud arrêtèrent de rire et le regardait comme...

-...Le Joker...murmura-t-il pour lui.

Mais comme deux d'entre eux étaient nés sorciers, ils crurent à une insulte et c'était le cas puisque le petit sorcier né moldu, lui trouvait, que c'était une insulte d'être comparé avec Le Joker. Il aurait au moins voulut ressembler à Batman.

Ils firent un pas vers lui mais un blond leur barra le chemin.

-Ne vous avisez pas de toucher à un seul de ses cheveux sinon...

L'irlandais le regarda de haut si c'était possible puisqu'en fait, c'était le blond qui était plus grand qu'eux trois.

-...sinon quoi? Que crois-tu faire Môssieur l'aristo peroxydé ?

Ils rirent comme des hyènes quand soudain...leur bouche se volatilisa. Là, ils ne riaient plus du tout. C'était au tour du petit brun de pouffer. (MDL: Désolé mais j'adore quand Ryry a des tendances féminine. Ça fait plus mignon ! Kawaï!)(MDC : Je te rassure j'adore aussi...)

Le blond se retourna vers Harry qui rigolait toujours de sa petite blague.

Il eut, en l'espace d'une seconde, un sourire de tendresse qu'il effaça par un rictus.

-C'était bien joué! Au moins, on ne les entendra plus jusqu'à la répartition.

Hermione, elle, était subjuguée par le pouvoir du petit brun. Elle l'avait vu faire un petit mouvement de la main avec sa baguette et tout à coup...plus de bouche. Elle se fit la promesse d'en savoir plus sur ces deux-là.

Pour le moment, elle allait dire que ce n'était pas très mature de faire ça et leur demander de leur rendre ce qui ne leur appartenaient pas sinon ils allaient avoir de graves problèmes.

Elle allait ouvrir la bouche quand le brun le fit à sa place:

-Je vais leur redonner leur bec.

Draco le regarda incrédule.

-Pourquoi? Se serait bien s'il restait comme ça jusqu'à la fin de l'année!

-Dray, comme on dit, les blagues les plus courtes sont les plus drôles. De plus, papa m'avait bien dit de ne pas trop utiliser mes pouvoirs sinon, il y aura des conséquences.

Draco soupira. Il ne pouvait pas contredire son futur compagnon.

Harry s'avança vers les trois petits sorciers. Il allait lever la baguette mais arrêta son geste.

-Vous allez promettre que vous arrêterez de rigoler derrière le dos des gens.

Le roux lui jetait des regards noirs, l'irlandais lui faisait les yeux doux et le petit black pesait le pour et le contre.

Enfin, les deux derniers lui présentèrent leurs mains droites en signe d'acceptation. Ils se tournèrent vers le roux qui jetait des éclairs à l'héritier des Prince. Puis, il lui présenta aussi sa main.

Harry annula alors le sort mais quand il se retourna pour rejoindre ces deux amis, le roux rajouta avec sa bouche et sa voix retrouvées:

-Être le 'Héros' fait grossir la tête, on dirait! C'est avec les gens que tu côtoies comme ce petit 'Dragon' blondinet de la famille Malfoy que tu pourrais très bien remplacer dans le futur...Tu-Sais-Qui!

Il y eut un silence choqué qui avait suivit la phrase du roux. Harry ne se retourna pas. Il voulait que personne ne voit les larmes qui étaient au bord de ses yeux et qui étaient cachées par sa frange. Personne? Son meilleur ami avait bien vu que la phrase du roux l'avait touché.

Il s'avança alors, pendant que la brunette, qui s'en était rendue compte aussi, prenait dans ses bras le petit brun.

-Des habits de deuxième main, des cheveux couleurs poil de carotte... Pas besoin de dire que j'ai devant moi un Weasley! Je me demande ce que font les professeurs ici? Ils acceptent aussi des belettes (weasel) dans cette prestigieuse école? A part si, l'exterminateur des bestiaux ne t'as pas encore trouvé?

Le roux allait répondre de manière acerbe quand le professeur de métamorphose arriva. Il ferma son clapet en se promettant de se venger. On disait bien, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.

-Bien. Je suis désolée d'avoir mis du temps.

Les enfants voyaient bien qu'elle n'était pas désolée du tout.

-Vous pouvez entrer. Rappelez-vous, deux par deux.

Ils entrèrent donc, deux par deux. Draco avait tout de suite pris la main d'Harry et Hermione s'était mise avec Neville en lui expliquant bien de ne plus faire le fan taré.

Quand ils entrèrent, ils furent tous bouche-bée. Ce qui était le plus voyant dans la salle c'était le plafond.

Derrière les deux héritiers, Hermione expliqua que ce plafond était magique. Il avait été crée par les Quatre Fondateurs de Poudlard.

-On dit aussi que le château entier est vivant. Les Quatre Fondateurs voulaient d'un château qui pouvait réfléchir par lui-même.

Draco se retourna vers elle pour rajouter:

-Ils voulaient que le château soit autonome pour qu'il puisse virer à loisir le Directeur s'il avait de mauvaises intentions. Le château de Poudlard choisira toujours quelqu'un de bien et voudra toujours le confort des élèves.

Tout à son écoute, Harry ne remarqua pas les marches où il fallait s'arrêter et il s'étala de tout son long. Le blond l'aida à se relever et regarda son père et le père de son meilleur ami. Il leur fit un sourire crispé.

"Et merde! C'est le premier jour et Harry c'est déjà ridiculiser devant tout le monde."

Il le releva et attendit qu'on les appelle comme l'avait dit avant McGonagall. La vieille dame fit un petit discours et laissa la place...au chapeau.

Les enfants se demandèrent ce qui allait se passer quand l'endroit où le tissu était décousu sur le chapeau décrépi s'ouvrit pour faire place à une sorte de bouche.

Il entonna le début d'une mélodie puis commença à chanter:

_Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême_

_Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit_

_Je veux bien me manger moi-même_

_Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi._

_Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides_

_Font pâl'figure auprès de moi_

_Car à Poudlard, quand je décide_

_Chacun se soumet à mon choix._

_Rien ne m'échappe rien ne m'arrête_

_Le Choixpeau a toujours raison_

_Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête_

_Pour connaître votre maison._

_Si vous allez à Gryffondor_

_Vous rejoindrez les courageux, Les plus hardis et les plus forts_

_Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu._

_Si à Poufsouffle vous allez, Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal_

_Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler_

_Et leur patience est proverbiale._

_Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi_

_Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être_

_Là-bas, ce sont des érudits_

_Qui ont envie de tout connaître._

_Vous finirez à Serpentard_

_Si vous êtes plutôt malin_

_Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards_

_Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins. _

_Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant_

_Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein_

_Tu seras en de bonnes mains_

_Car je suis un chapeau pensant !_

La dame stricte arriva avec une longue liste qui roula jusqu'à la table aux couleurs jaune noir.

Draco eut l'impression que ça allait être long donc il eut l'idée de critiquer chaque enfants qui se présentaient juste pour entendre le brun rire.

McGonagall releva ses yeux bleus derrière ses lunettes biscornues. Elle appela tous les élèves au nom de famille commençant par la lettre 'A' et Draco soupira de tristesse. Il n'avait rien pu dire sur eux puisque son père le surveillait. Harry lui tapota l'épaule en signe d'encouragement.

Quand on arriva au nom de famille commençant par 'B', il sourit.

Malfoy Père s'était remis à discuter avec Prince Senior.

On vit une fille au nom de Brown se diriger à Gryffondor quand le crapaud de Neville sauta et atterrit sur la tête de la jeune fille. Elle cria. Les élèves de Gryffondor essayant d'enlever le crapaud qui collait sur les cheveux châtains de la jeune fille.

-Tu vois elle?

Le Blond avait montré Lavande. Harry hocha la tête.

-Elle est du genre pipelette et quand elle sera grande, elle essaiera de séduire tout beau mec qui passera. Je la verrai bien aussi quand elle sera vieille, avec une vieille boule en faux cristal à faire semblant de lire l'avenir sur les mains tout en se tapant des gigolos en cachette.

Harry s'étouffa avec sa salive. Il essayait de garder son sérieux mais n'y arrivait pas. Il mordillait l'intérieur de sa joue pour ne pas rire de même qu'Hermione qui écoutait se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas suivre le mouvement.

-Bullstrode Millicent.

Une fille à l'allure d'un gorille se présenta.

-Serpentard!

Le Blond fit un clin d'oeil au Brun et lui montra musclor version fille.

-Qu'est-ce qu'un corps de rêve pour un homme? Il faut la regarder pour savoir.

Harry s'appuya sur Hermione pour ne pas tomber tellement il avait mal aux côtes à force de rire et la jeune fille n'était pas sans reste.

Elle regardait toujours la sortie pour calculer la distance entre la Grande Salle et les toilettes des filles les plus proche tellement elle avait du mal à se contenir.

On était maintenant à la lettre 'C' et les deux enfants, qui n'arrêtaient pas de rire doucement, se demandaient quand allait finir leur torture.

-Chang Cho.

Une jeune fille au visage angélique et doux se présenta et là, Draco ne pouvait rien dire. Elle était belle.

Harry aussi ne pouvait rien dire. Il pensait qu'il avait devant lui une princesse du pays du soleil levant.

Le blond allait tenter de faire une blague sur elle quand il vit le regard de son meilleur ami. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit belle, il la détesta de suite.

-Serdaigle!

Harry la suivait du regard comme hypnotisé. Et Draco, à côté, crissait des dents pour ne pas sauter sur la petite chinoise et la défigurer.

Ce fut seulement quand un gros bonhomme alla à Serpentard, l'irlandais d'avant à Gryffondor et un autre garçon, ressemblant étrangement à la fille Bullstrode, alla à Serpentard qu'Harry arrêta de regarder la petite chinoise qui s'était mise à bavarder avec un autre de sa maison. (MDL: J'espère que vous avez remarqué qui s'était les trois gars! Avec les descriptions que j'ai mis, ça doit être facile!)

Il avait bien fait puisque sa nouvelle amie fut appelée.

-Granger Hermione.

On lui posa le Choixpeau sur la tête.

Il y eut une lumière bleuté et tout s'arrêta. Tous clignèrent des yeux et même les professeurs se demandaient se qui s'était passé.

Le Choixpeau sembla se réveiller et cria:

-Gryffondor!

La jeune fille sourit et alla rejoindre sa maison d'accueil !

Tous oublièrent l'étrange phénomène qui s'était produit avant.

On appela ensuite une fille peureuse qui alla à Poufsouffle puis Neville Londubat fut appelé. (MDL: Bon, là...c'est vrai que ce n'est pas facile...mais un indice, c'est la futur meilleure amie de Cho!)

Il trébucha sur la première marche. Il se releva mais visiblement la malchance le poursuivait puisqu'il trébucha sur la deuxième.

Enfin, il atteint le tabouret et s'y assit.

Il y eut le même éclat de lumière que la brunette sauf que celui-là était jaune et tout s'arrêta. Comme avant, le Choixpeau semblait se réveiller et dit d'un ton haut et fort:

-Gryffondor.

Tous le monde sembla...étonné. Comment se faisait-il que ce jeune garçon peureux aille à Gryffondor ? Personne ne le savait mais Neville ne tint pas compte des discutions et alla rejoindre sa maison. Il fut chaudement accueillit par Hermione qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux et le serra contre elle d'un air maternel.

Et tout comme pour la brunette, tous oublièrent la lumière lumineuse.

-Lovegood Luna.

Ce fut autour d'une petite fille blonde pâle à l'air fragile avec des boucles d'oreilles de radis qui se présenta.

Elle avait l'air ailleurs et regardait l'assistance comme s'il y en avait pas.

-Hum...qu'elle est étrange... marmonna le Choixpeau.

-Tu l'as dit bouffi! Rajouta dans son coin le blond.

Harry lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes mais rigola quand même à la blague.

Soudain, le Choixpeau Magique releva la tête et cria:

-Serdaigle!

Elle alla d'un pas élancé vers sa table en snobant les acclamations de tous les Serdaigles. Cho essaya même de parler avec elle mais la blonde la regarda comme si elle n'existait pas.

Ce fut au tour des 'M' et on appela Malfoy.

Il n'était même pas encore assis et on ne lui avait même pas posé le Choixpeau que celui-ci cria tout de suite suivit par une lumière argentée:

-Serpentard!

Parmi les premières années, il y avait un certain roux qui ricanait. Harry se retourna pour lui faire le 'regard éclair' de sa mère et on aurait dit que grâce à l'héritage des yeux, il avait réussi à clouer le bec du dit roux.

Il se remit à regarder le blond en l'encourageant à aller vers sa maison. Ce dernier marchait lentement vers sa table qui clapait cérémonieusement de la main. Il voulait tellement que le brun le rejoigne.

Le brun le regarda s'installer à côté du gros qui s'appelait Crabbe et du 'jumeau' de Bullstrode qui s'appelait Goyle. Il ignora la fausse blonde qu'était Bullstrode et se figea comme une statue en regardant Prince Junior avec une lueur de détermination dans les yeux.

Harry lui fit un petit sourire timide et cet échange lui fit raté l'initiation d'un petit blond aux tâches de rousseurs qui alla à Serpentard. (MDL: Devinez qui c'est le blond...il est mon préféré!)(MDC : Je parie que c'est Théo...)(MDL: Fallait pas le dire! C'était aux lecteurs de deviner!)

Il se retourna pour continuer à suivre et vit une fille à la mine de bouledogue avancer vers le tabouret. Elle s'y assit et...

-Serpentard!

Elle sourit à l'assistance fièrement et alla rejoindre sa maison. Harry la regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais son instinct lui disait qu'il ne devait pas aimer cette fille. Et il écoutait toujours son instinct.

Sa mère lui avait dit qu'il avait un instinct animal plus fort que ceux des humains normaux. Elle lui avait dit que c'était normal et qu'il fallait toujours le suivre. Son père lui avait aussi dit la même chose même s'il avait l'air un peu réticent.

Il était perdu dans ses pensées et rata l'initiation de la première jumelle à la peau brune qui alla à Serdaigle.

Quand il revint, il vit la brune à la mine de bouledogue coller son meilleur ami et vit rouge. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il était en colère que la mocheté de service se pende au cou de son meilleur ami qui essayait tant bien que mal de s'en dépêtrer. En temps normal, il aurait rit de la situation. C'était comique, mais au plus profond de lui, son coeur était rouge non de sang mais de colère.

Il manqua donc l'initiation de la deuxième jumelle brune qui alla à Gryffondor. Tout à son observation de la glu et du blond, il n'entendit pas la vieille McGonagall l'appeler...deux fois! Il se réveilla quand le roux, énervé parce que le bouclé n'écoutait pas, le poussa. Il tomba rudement contre le sol se mordant la lèvre inférieur qui saigna instantanément.

Le roux se mordit les lèvres par l'acte qu'il avait fait. Il se cacha parmi les nombreux élèves et se fit plus petit pour qu'on ne le voit pas et ce fut le cas. Seul Prince Senior et Draco le remarquèrent et sans faire attention, ils eurent le même mouvement. Ils lancèrent tous les deux en même temps le regard noir made in Lucius Malfoy pour le dernier et made in soi-même pour le premier. Ils firent tous deux un rictus froid en imaginant les plus douces vengeances pour le plus jeune (on ne touchait pas à ce qui lui appartenait !) et en imaginant les scènes les plus sadiques pour le plus vieux. (on ne touchait pas à son héritier!)

Si le brun avait un instinct animal, il n'en avait pas les réflexes. Pour ceux-là, il était nul, donc, il était toujours blessé et il ne fut pas surpris de constater que sa lèvre saignait.

Minerva alla vers lui et l'accompagna au tabouret doucement comme si il était fragile et c'était le cas. Même si elle était stricte, elle avait un coeur et elle n'aimait pas quand les enfants se blessaient. Elle devenait comme une poule avec ses poussins. Protectrice.

Harry se rendit compte du silence seulement quand il fut assit sur le tabouret. Il rougit encore plus quand plusieurs yeux se braquèrent sur lui. Il aurait voulu se cacher. Une seule appellation aurait suffit, il aurait dû mieux écouter! Maintenant, à la deuxième appellation pour tenter de le sortir de ses pensées, ceux qui n'avaient pas écouté ou ceux qui n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles d'entendre que c'est Harry Prince qui était là, était bien réveillés.

Le Choixpeau Magique lui fut posé sur la tête, il y eut une lumière doré qui lui boucha la vue. Son père eu un sourire de tendresse, qu'il cacha en faisant semblant de tousser, en voyant ça. Son fils était tellement frêle et mince.

Draco riait sous cape, qu'est-ce qu'il était mignon son petit brun avec ce chapeau ridiculement grand et rapiécé!

Harry était bien embêté. Il ne voyait rien. Que dalle !

Tout en pestant contre les chapeaux trop grand, il entendit soudain une voix dans sa tête lui faisant écho. (MDL: sa conscience?)

-Tient...tient...comme c'est étrange...

Il aurait presque sursauté si il n'avait pas eu un minimum d'éducation aristocratique. Il y avait une voix dans sa tête! Il devenait fou !

Il allait se mettre à paniquer en criant qu'il n'était pas fou quand il entendit de nouveau la voix rocailleuse et grasse:

-Calmes-toi, petit...

Il se calma aussitôt attendant la voix ne revienne avec, il espérait, des explications.

-...je veux juste pouvoir déterminer dans quelle maison tu pourrais aller...

Dans la salle, tout le monde était silencieux. On attendait le verdict qui tardait malheureusement à venir. C'était que se serait un honneur d'avoir le Survivant dans sa maison !

Les filles se mettaient à faire les divas et se coiffaient vite fait (à part Hermione), les garçons regardaient le brun en se demandant si il allait être un rival ou un pote et le regardaient avec admiration et les professeurs papotaient entre eux (à part les trois qui savaient comme Dumbledore, Prince et Malfoy). (MDL: je parlais des adultes Prince et Malfoy et non les petits!)

Harry paniquait un peu. Il avait peur mais il ne savait pas de quoi.

-...hum...tu pourrais aller partout...chez les Serdaigles parce que tu as beaucoup de connaissances mais tu n'es pas assez studieux. Chez les Poufsouffles parce que tu es loyal mais ce n'est pas ton truc de travailler...

Harry haussa les sourcils. Voilà au moins un problème résolu, il n'irait pas à Serdaigle. C'était la troisième maison possible. Mais il ne savait pas qu'il avait aussi sa place aussi chez les jaunes et noirs! (MDL: c'est à cause de ta naïveté!)(MDC : Timide, Naïf et Innocent miam j'en mange tous les matins au p'tit déj'... Je plaisante..Ou pas..)(MDL: Tu manges ton mari?)

Dans la salle, tout était silencieux et tous attendaient la réponse du Choixpeau Magique. Soudain, il s'arrêta de parler en tête à tête télépathique avec le brun et parla à voix haute.

-Tu as beaucoup de courage...

La table des Gryffondors retint sa respiration.

-...tu pourrais même avoir beaucoup d'amis et je vois que tu en as déjà mais...

Si on regardait les Gryffondors, on pouvait voir des enfants, adolescents qui retenaient tellement leurs respirations qu'ils avaient le teint bleuâtre. Ils étaient comme hypnotisés par le petit brun caché par le Choixpeau.

-...malgré ta naïveté et ton air innocent, tu es rusé comme un renard et très observateur. Tu as de bonnes qualités et tu iras loin alors, je pencherai donc pour...SERPENTARD!!!

La table rouge et or reprit enfin conscience et prit une grande goulée d'air. Ils expirèrent ensuite, déçus.

Celle des verts et argents, pour la première fois de toute l'histoire de Poudlard, oublia la retenue due à leur rang et tous crièrent comme si ils avaient été élus ministre de la magie.

McGonagall, voyant que le petit Prince ne bougeait pas, lui expliqua que c'était fini et qu'il pouvait rejoindre sa maison.

Pendant qu'Harry rejoignait son meilleur ami, le blond regarda en direction de leurs pères respectifs et fit un petit rictus.

On voyait Lucius Malfoy qui avait un air ennuyé sur le visage et qui donnait un sac de gallions à Séverus Prince qui souriait de toute ses dents ce qui était assez inhabituel.

Apparemment, ils avaient parié sur la maison de Prince Junior.

Harry sourit à son ami. Il n'allait jamais l'avouer mais même s'il avait eu la chance d'aller à Serdaigle ou Gryffondor, il préférait Serpentard puisque c'était son père qui en était le directeur et que son meilleur ami y était.

Ça le rassurait.

Le blond aussi était assez content mais pas pour les même raisons. Il se disait que comme ça, il pourrait mieux observer le brun et être sûr que personne ne le draguait quand il n'était pas dans le coin.

-De plus, le jour où il Le saura, on n'aura pas le problème des chambres ! Marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

-Qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes dans ton coin, Dray ? Demanda Harry qui regardait toujours la répartition.

Il venait de voir le black, qui accompagnait le roux et l'irlandais, aller à Gryffondor.

-Rien, rien. J'ai juste hâte que ce soit fini. C'est que j'ai la dalle moi.

Le brun se tourna vers lui, un brin moqueur.

-Et après, on dit que c'est moi le goinfre.

-Mais quand même, ne nie pas que c'est long.

-Je trouve intéressant de voir dans quelle maison vont les autres. Certains sont pleins de surprises. Regarde! Y a le roux !

Draco regarda le tabouret où s'était assit Ronald. Quand on lui mit le Choixpeau, il y eut une lumière rouge puis plus rien.

-Hum...un Weasley! Encore! S'exclama le Choixpeau.

Malfoy Junior ricana. Prince Junior, lui jeta un regard noir qui disait: Fait attention...je n'aime pas ça.... Le blond ferma son clapet.

-Bon...alors, je sais déjà dans quelle maison je t'envoie. Gryffondor...marmonna le vieux chapeau, lassé de tous ces roux.

Weasley rejoignit ses frères, fier comme un paon. Les jumeaux Fred et George et Percy. Tous trois roux et qui souriaient à leur petit frère. Enfin, à part le dernier qui se contenta de hocher la tête.

Harry, toujours avec sa curiosité naturelle, demanda à un troisième année comment ils étaient. Il se rendait bien compte qu'ils ne se ressemblaient pas.

-Ils sont tous de la famille Weasley. Perceval Weasley dit Percy est le préfet de Gryffondor. Un gars calme et qui étudie beaucoup. Il est aussi connu pour être très à cheval sur les règles. Les deux mecs qui se ressemblent beaucoup c'est Fred et George ou George et Fred. On les reconnaît difficilement. Ce sont les plus blagueurs des Gryffondors. Ils sont aussi insupportable que Peeves, l'esprit frappeur et étrangement, ils sont aussi les seuls à qui Peeves obéit. Le black avec une incroyable touffe de cheveux sur la tête qui est assis à côté d'eux c'est Lee Jordan. Un gars sympa mais qui a la langue bien pendue. C'est leur meilleur ami.

Harry hocha la tête. Il avait compris l'essentiel. Il allait remercier le troisième année quand celui-ci rajouta:

-Si Perceval est un pur hétéro avec le black, il faut se méfier des deux jumeaux. Fred est bi mais y a pas plus pédé que George. Il arriverait même à écarter du droit chemin un homophobe !

Harry hocha la tête et le remercia encore même s'il n'avait aucune idée de ce que voulait dire 'bi', 'pédé', 'hétéro' ou même 'homophobe'. Il demanderait à son père si son meilleur ami ne pouvait lui répondre.

Pendant la discussion qu'il avait eu avec le grand, Harry avait raté la répartition d'un black au sourire enjôleur qui alla se placer chez les Serpentards et tout près de lui. (MDL: alors, vous voyez le gars? Il est quand même aussi connu que Casanova!)(MDC : C'est mon choupinet ?! C'est Blaise chou ?! Suis sûr que c'est lui...)(MDL: Mais oui...mais oui...*soupire*)

Mais le blond le remarqua et commença à montrer les dents au black charismatique qui lui fit son plus beau rictus moqueur. Mais pour le concours des rictus, la famille Malfoy était la plus douée donc Draco lui fit à son tour Le sourire made in Malfoy.

C'est parmi ce tournoi de rictus que le directeur de l'école se leva. Il jeta un 'sonorus' à sa gorge et commença à parler:

-Bonsoir à tous les anciens et enchanté pour les nouveaux. Comme je dis toujours, on réfléchit mieux quand on a le ventre plein donc bonne appétit!

Sous l'ordre, toutes les tables se remplirent de mets appétissants et les élèves commencèrent à manger.

Draco mangeait beaucoup mais élégamment et Harry picorait juste. Ce dernier n'aimait pas manger quand il y avait beaucoup de monde. En voyant ça, Draco rajoutait discrètement, morceaux par morceaux, des aliments dans l'assiette du brun.

Remarquant le manège grâce à la brunette qui lui avait montré, de sa table rouge et or, il piqua la main du blond en regardant autre part comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué. Le blond se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas crier et il retira doucement et discrètement sa main de l'assiette du brun. Il abandonna l'idée d'engrossir le petit Prince.

À la fin du dîner, le directeur se leva pour faire son discours habituel, dire les endroits interdits comme le troisième étage et les objets illégaux.

-Et cette année, il y a un changement parmi le corps enseignant. Il n'y en a pas beaucoup. Cette année, et qui peut-être les années futures aussi, il y aura des cours obligatoires de maintient. Ils seront tenu par le professeur Lucius Malfoy.

Malfoy Senior leva juste la tête froidement.

-Le professeur Slughorn deviendra médicomage et aidera notre chère Pomfresh, ici présente.

Le vieux ex-Serpentard salua de la main et fit un discret sourire à Pompom qui rougit un peu.

-Et il va être remplacé par le professeur Séverus Prince pour les cours de potions.

Prince Senior ne fit mine de saluer et continua d'attendre la fin du babillage du vieux directeur.

-Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre occupation.

Les préfets et les préfets en chef guidèrent les nouveaux dans leur nouvelle maison.

Quand les Serpentards croisèrent les Gryffondors, il y eut parmi les engueulades et coups bas, des petites salutations polis mais sincère.

-Ciao Hermione, Neville. Félicitation pour l'entrée. Disait Harry en lui faisant un geste vague de la main.

-Merci. À toi aussi Harry. À plus tard ou à demain.

Hermione lui sourit et Neville dit juste un petit 'merci'. Le blond ne se retourna pas. Il attendait juste que le brun ait fini de faire causette.

-Pourquoi tu leur parles? Ce sont des Gryffondors !

Le brun soupira. Ce que son meilleur ami pouvait être gamin parfois.

-Parce que ce sont les premiers amis qu'on se soit fait à l'école, de plus, je trouve stupide cette histoire d'ennemis de maison. Ce n'est pas parce que Godric et Salazar se détestaient qu'on doit faire la même chose !

-Mais, le roux est aussi à Gryffondor ! Rajouta Malfoy Junior comme si c'était un argument imparable.

-Est-ce qu'Hermione ressemble à Weasley? Et je ne te parle pas du physique !

-Mais...

Harry se tourna complètement cette fois vers son meilleur ami.

-Écoute. Je confirme que tes parents soient des purs vert et argent. Mais tu dois te résoudre au fait que tous les Gryffondors ne sont pas idiots. Mon père s'est bien marié avec ma mère. De plus...

Le brun se pencha vers le blond pour qu'il soit le seul qui puisse écouter.

-...le Choixpeau voulait aussi m'envoyer chez les rouge et or.

Draco, s'il n'avait pas eu l'éducation la plus strict depuis sa naissance, aurait écarquillé les yeux et laisser tomber sa mâchoire jusqu'à qu'elle ne se fracasse au sol. À la place, il agrandit juste les yeux mais retenait sa mâchoire et toussa.

-Humhum...mais, comment ça se fait? Demanda-t-il en chuchotant.

Si on avait appris qu'un Serpentard avait le choix entre Godric et Salazar, il allait être banni ou pire, il pouvait vivre un enfer.

Harry haussa juste les épaules.

-Bah...ça doit être parce que maman est une ancienne Gryffondor. Son sang coule dans mes veines.

Ils ne purent continuer leur discussion parce que le préfet des Serpentards, trouvant que ces deux nouveaux se faisaient lent, leur cria de se magner.

Ils descendirent jusqu'aux sous-sols des cachots. Le froid et l'humidité n'aidant pas, Harry commença à frissonner et éternuer. Voyant cela, son meilleur ami conjura un sort de chaleur sur lui. Le préfet s'arrêta devant un tableau représentant un grand serpent au regard de tueur qui fixait les gens qui s'arrêtaient devant lui. Il siffla une insulte pour le préfet que seul Harry compris mais il ne dit rien.

Ils entrèrent dans une salle commune vert et argent remplis d'armoiries luxueuses, de tapisseries rares et de tableaux nobles.

Il y avait deux escaliers cachés par de lourds rideaux. Le préfet désigna celui de couleur vert forêt.

-Celui-là est le dortoir des garçons.

Il désigna ensuite l'autre rideau au couleur vert pâle.

-Et ça, c'est chez les filles.

Il montra ensuite un tableau représentant Salazar Serpentard posant dans son marais.

-C'est la porte des préfets. Si vous avez un problème, toquez. La chambre des préfets en chefs est dans une autre partie du château. Bonsoir.

Sur ce, il partit.

Ils étaient, tout deux, en train de ranger leurs affaires. L'un par magie, l'autre façon moldu. Quand le premier, le blond eut fini, il demanda à son compagnon de chambre s'il voulait faire un tour.

-Il n'est pas trop tard, de plus, il y a encore du temps pour aller jusqu'au lac. Je voudrais vérifier quelque chose.

-D'accord. On va juste faire un détour et chercher Hermione et Neville.

Le blond fit un moue ennuyé.

-Bon, d'accord...

Ils étaient devant le tableau représentant la soeur de Godric Gryffondor, connue sous le nom de la Grosse Dame, et cherchaient ce que pouvait bien être le mot de passe.

-Courage!

-Draco, je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils vont choisir un mot qui est aussi gros qu'un nez au milieu de la figure.

-Rouge ?

-C'est aussi débile que si tu léchais le derrière d'un troll.

-Gryffondor...

-Draco, tu le fais exprès ?

-Euh...Rowena?

-Pourquoi, Rowena ?

Le blond se tourna vers lui souriant.

-Tu ne le savais pas ? Godric Gryffondor était tombé sous le charme de l'intelligente Rowena Serdaigle. Une histoire d'amour très connue à Poudlard.

-Oh...hum, quoiqu'il en soit. Ce n'est pas ça. Le tableau n'a pas bougé.

Draco se posa contre la rambarde.

-De toute façon, je ne vois pas pourquoi on doit y aller avec eux. Les rouges et or sont d'une stupidité. J'espère ne pas être contaminé.

Harry lui jeta un regard noir puis soupira. Il aimait bien son ami parce qu'il était protecteur envers lui mais quand une tierce personne arrivait, le blond redevenait un aristo arrogant et froid. Pire que son père quand il faisait la classe. Il se décida à toquer. Espérant que ce ne soit pas le détestable roux qui soit derrière. La porte s'ouvrit pour révéler Neville qui rougit à la vue du blond, appuyé nonchalamment à la rambarde. Le jeune garçon se rendait compte que sa pose le faisait passer pour sensuel alors il joua un peu avec les sentiments du garçon timide.

-Euh...nous...nous vous...attendions parce qu'Her...Hermione avait pensé que vous...vous alliez nous chercher... mais...mais comme...vous...vous...vous ne vous montriez pas...ben...

-Tu as pensé allé nous chercher. Finit Malfoy Junior franchement.

Harry lui jeta un regard noir.

-Ce n'est pas poli de couper la parole, Dray.

Le blond fit un rictus moqueur et haussa son habituel sourcil droit en regardant le garçon timide.

-Oh...Ha...Harry, ce n'est...n'est pas grave...en...entrez.

Draco stoppa Harry qui allait entrer.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que les Serpents peuvent entrer chez les Lions comme ça, sans permission. De toute façon, on voulait sortir faire un tour alors, c'est vous qui sortez.

Neville hocha la tête et partit chercher miss-touffu.

Ils étaient tous les quatre assis au bord du lac. Draco appuyé contre le tronc d'un saule pleureur, Harry au bord de l'eau entrain de jouer avec les êtres qui y habitaient, Hermione couché sur l'herbe en train de vérifier dans son livre les habitants que soulevait parfois Harry et Neville qui regardait avec attention les plantes dans l'eau.

Harry alla encore caresser un autre bébé triton quand il se fit soudain aspirer par l'eau. Il allait crier mais trop tard. Il était déjà dans l'eau et le liquide entrait directement dans sa bouche. Il voulut remonter mais quelque chose lui agrippa sa cheville. Il n'avait plus d'air. Il essaya encore de remonter mais ses dernières forces l'abandonnèrent. Il perdit connaissance entourer de cette eau sombre.

Quand Hermione vit l'air affolé du brun, elle cria. Ce qui fit relever la tête du blond et du garçon timide.

Ils allèrent tout les deux voir ce qui se passait quand Draco s'aperçu qu'il manquait Harry. Son cerveau et ses réflexes ne se posèrent même pas la question. Il enleva juste sa robe de sorcier et plongea dans l'eau. (MDL: pas très Serpentard mais sauver l'être aimé nous fait passer pour un Gryffondor.) Hermione, qui avait recouvré ses esprits ordonna à Neville d'aller chercher un professeur et ensuite l'infirmière.

Quand le garçon partit, elle chercha autour d'elle quelque chose pour le transformer en linge et s'entraîna à lancer le sort de réchauffement. Il ne fallait quand même pas qu'à peine sortit, les deux soient carbonisés.

Draco recherchait le brun parmi les ténèbres. Il mourrait de peur pour son meilleur ami. Il chercha, chercha, chercha. Il allait remonter pour reprendre son souffle quand il entendit une chanson. Il se demanda ce que c'était. Il nagea dans sa direction et vit le brun entouré de bébés sirènes. Cette vision enchanteresse faillit être meurtrière. Il remonta et replongea. Il alla empoigner le brun et fut aider par les bébés sirènes ce qui le surprit. Il se secoua et voulut continuer remonter quand quelque chose lui agrippa les deux jambes. Il donna un coup de pied mais ne pu se libérer. Il sortit son canif magique qui luisait sous l'eau ténébreuse et blessa la 'chose'. Il fut libéré et put enfin remonter à la surface. C'était moins une. Il n'avait plus de souffle quand il émergea. Il nagea au bord de l'eau en crachotant et déposa à ses côtés le brun qui respirait peu. Ça l'étonnait mais il eut une pensée pour les sirènes et sourit.

Hermione arriva avec des serviettes marrons dont il trouva la texture étrange et il sentit de la chaleur caresser tous les pores de sa peau. Il se tourna vers la brunette et lui sourit pour la remercier.

Elle fut surprise que le blond lui sourit ainsi mais haussa juste les épaules. Elle fit la même chose à Harry qui se réveilla peu à peu à cause des petits baffes que lui donnait le blond.

-Que...qu'est-ce qui...s'est...passé?

Pour toute réponse, le blond l'étreignit. Il avait eu la peur de sa vie. Si quelque chose était arrivé à son brun, il n'aurait pu survivre.

Hermione expliqua à sa place.

-Je ne sais pas trop. On était en train de vérifier les créatures de l'eau quand le lac t'a aspiré. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi mais crois-moi, je vais faire des recherches dessus. Peut-être que le château n'est pas le seul à être 'vivant' ici.

Neville arriva en courant avec l'infirmière comme prévu et les professeurs Prince, Malfoy, McGonagall et le directeur.

Le blond haussa le sourcil en voyant tout ce monde.

-Londubat, on t'avait dit d'appeler un professeur. UN et non pas TOUS !

Neville rougit. Il avait d'abord appelé le professeur ténébreux parce que c'était le père d'Harry mais comme il en avait peur, il avait aussi prit sa directrice. Mais quand il avait regardé derrière, c'était trop tard. Lucius avait suivit Séverus et le directeur était avec la directrice.

-Bon, ce n'est pas grave. Mieux vaut qu'on soit entouré d'adultes. Le rassura miss-touffu.

Séverus prit son fils dans ses bras. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait mais il avait le sentiment qu'Harry s'était encore attiré des ennuis.

-Je vais bien, papa. T'inquiète pas. Dray m'a sauvé la vie.

Le brun sourit au blond qui bomba le torse, fier comme un paon.

Le directeur s'avança pour avoir des explications. Il voulait savoir si il pouvait encore compter sur le 'Héros' national. Mais Malfoy Senior lui coupa la parole.

-Miss Granger, pouvez-vous nous éclairer sur ce qui s'est passé ?

Hermione leur raconta tous. Depuis leurs intéressantes recherches à Harry et à elle jusqu'à noyade accidentelle du brun et la fin où Draco le ramenait sur la berge.

Séverus se tourna vers son fils.

-Je t'avais dit de ne jamais aller au bord de l'eau.

Il se tourna vers le directeur qui n'avait toujours pas pu ouvrir la bouche.

-Monsieur le directeur, je pense qu'il faudrait rajouter comme cours obligatoire: la natation. Certains élèves ne savent pas nager et il y a un lac tout près.

Dumbledore pu enfin parler, lui qui attendait.

-Je suis désolé Séverus mais ça ne compte pas dans le programme néanmoins, le jeune Harry pourrait prendre des cours privés.

Le professeur de potion se tourna vers son fils.

-Non papa. Pas besoin. Je me sens bien. T'inquiète pas.

Et pour confirmer ses dire, il caressa la joue de son père. Ce dernier ferma les yeux. Il avait eu tellement peur et il ne voulait même pas imaginer comment sa femme le prendrait.

Il se releva avec son fils dans ses bras. Il l'accompagna jusqu'à l'infirmerie et le déposa sur un des nombreux lits blancs. Il allait partir parce qu'il connaissait la réputation de Pomfresh. Envoyer valser les personnes qui ne devaient rien faire dans son infirmerie. Mais son fils le retient par la manche.

-P'pa. Ne dit rien à maman. Elle n'a pas besoin de le savoir. Je vais bien. Juste frigorifié.

Séverus hocha la tête et sortit.

Tout le monde était sortit. Le directeur, McGonagall qui n'avait rien à dire, Malfoy et Prince Senior, Granger et Londubat.

Seul Harry et Draco restèrent.

-Ry, ça va?

Harry se tourna vers le blondinet et lui fit un sourire las.

-Juste fatigué, Dray. Juste fatigué.

C'est à ce moment-là que le médicomage Slughorn entra suivit de l'infirmière.

-Voyons un peu ce qu'on a là. Miss Pomfresh, pouvez-vous occuper du jeune Malfoy? Je vais ausculter monsieur Prince.

Il lança plusieurs sorts à Harry qui clignait des yeux à chaque lueur. Ensuite, il déshabilla complètement le brun qui resta avec son caleçon bleu au motif nuage. Ils bataillèrent.

-Prince, si vous laissez ce caleçon, vous allez attrapez le mal. Allez,ne faîtes pas l'enfant et donnez-le moi.

Harry hocha la tête avec véhémence. Il avait toujours été très pudique de par son père.

-Nan. Veux pas. Passez-moi tout de suite le pyjama et je me changerai quand vous vous serez retourné ! De plus, je peux faire l'enfant puisque j'en suis un!

Slughorn leva ses yeux au plafond. Pourquoi cet enfant était il si intelligent?

Il rendit les armes et lui donna le pyjama de l'infirmerie qui était blanc comme la salle. Puis, il se retourna comme convenu.

Harry grimaça en voyant le pyjama blanc sans aucun motif. Pour lui, tous ce qui n'avait pas de couleurs ou de dessins étaient tristes. Mais il haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire un caprice de plus, il n'était pas capricieux.

Draco, de son côté, se laissait faire. Il est fier de son corps et ne le cacha pas. Ce qui fit rire Pompom. C'est que ce gamin-là était narcissique. Le trait caractéristique des Malfoy.

Il mit le pyjama avec un air revêche. Il n'était pas comme le brun, qui adorait les motifs et couleurs lui, son truc, c'était le luxe. Et ce qu'il voyait du pyjama de l'infirmerie n'était pas luxueux. Il n'était pas en soie! Mais il se disait que s'il protestait, il allait s'éloigner du lit du brun et ça, il ne le voulait pas donc il le mit.

Le médicomage et l'infirmière les laissèrent en constatant que tout allait bien. Ils donnèrent juste à chacun une potion de réchauffement et en plus, pour le brun une potion anti-hypnotique.

Ils avaient appris par le blond qu'Harry avait été en contact avec les sirènes ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait écouté leur chant ce qui voulait dire mortel pour un enfant comme lui et la réponse pour qu'il ne soit pas dépendant de ce chant était cette potion.

Ils étaient tout les deux sur leur lit quand Harry demanda à Draco ce qu'il avait vu. Ce dernier lui raconta le plus précisément possible mais il lui demanda s'il avait rendu furieux un être de l'eau.

-Non, Dray. Je ne pense pas. Je ne crois même pas que c'est eux. Ils m'aiment bien. Non, je pense que c'est en rapport avec mon statut de Survivant...

Draco tourna la tête pour voir le profile de son futur petit ami. Et il se pinça les lèvres. Il s'inquiétait pour l'avenir. Il se dit que si c'était un Mange-chose, alors il fallait protéger le brun coûte que coûte. En pensant au Mange-chose, il eut une pensée pour son père. Il fallait vraiment que ce vieux change de camps et il rapporterait la vérité au père d'Harry. Parce qu'il sentait que quelque chose de grave qui se passerait bientôt.

Ce fut avec des pensées remplies d'hommes en habits noirs et masques blancs qu'il s'endormit.


End file.
